Adicción
by Chilinda
Summary: Porque sí, el hanyou de cabellos platinados, orejas de perro y actitud desesperante. Tenía una grave adicción y el problema era que una vez que comenzaba le era imposible detenerse... Hasta al menos quedarse dormido del cansancio.
1. Chapter 1

**Holis!**

**Bueno, este noi es mi primer -ni ultimo- one, aunque si el priemro de la hermosa parejita inukag. me esforce en hacerlo decente ?), y al menos que no de asco. **

**Si les gusta mucho puede que haga una conti!**

**_Adicción_**

* * *

Era como siempre, los pájaros cantaban, la gente conversaba alegre y el sol brillaba como nunca, un tipo día normal en la época feudal, aunque ahora sentada bajo la sonda de un árbol estaba escondiéndose Aome Higurashi, no parecía pensar igual que los demás. Esperen un segundo, ¿Por qué escondiéndose?, fácil, ya que entre sus manos se encontraba su gran preciado tesoro, eso que no podía mostrar frente a otros ojos, su gran calmante de nervios y provocador de éxtasis. Una barra de chocolate.

Sip, la chica no tenía una adicción hacia el producto hecho a base de cacao, eso si, cuando a esta le provocaba un poco de ese dulce amargo nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni el mismisimo Naraku podía evitar que disfrutase su dulce pecado. Claro, excepto un chico de pelo platinado, que tenía una apachurrables orejas de perrito sobre la cabeza, además de tener una sería adicción hacia el chocolate.

Y porque si. Era un hecho muy conocido entre el grupo de amigos en contra de Naraku, debido al día de la _explosión._

Ya que hacia ¿cómodos o tres meses serían?, bueno el tiempo no importa, lo que valía la pena recordar era como un acto de bondad, la chica le había dado un bombón relleno de nutela, si y fue un gran acto de bondad, viendo que la chica sólo tenía diez consigo y ¡eran de nutela!. Pero en fin... ¿Resultado? Al primer mordisco —en contra de su sangre canina— el chico comenzó a casi convulsionar y aún, teniendo a: una sango o exterminadora sujetado le las piernas con su soga mientras que lo golpeaba con su hiraikotsu, un miroku agarrándolo por su camisa en un intento de retenerlo, amenazándolo con usar su kazana e ¡inclusive con shippo mordiéndole la pierna en su mordida pescuezuda el hanyou se había comido _todos_ los bombones de la chica, y prácticamente rogándole que le diese más.

Si, ese día se hizo aparente el deseo insaciable del mitad youkai mitad humano. ¡Pero por amor por Kami! La chica tenía derecho a comerse su chocolate cuando quisiese, _su_, de nadie más.

Rápidamente Aome volteó a los lados y al no divisar por ninguna parte al chico con orejas de perro. Abrió la dichosa bolsa de aluminio y se comió a una velocidad anormal el dulce pecado, ya que tonta no tenía un pelo. Muy consciente estaba del desarrollado olfato del hanyou. Al final se chupó los dedos haciendo un satisfactorio "plop" y sin mucho que hacer cerró la ojos y disfruto el sabor amargo-dulce aún en su boca.

—Hey Aome ¿qué haces?— el conocido hanyou cayó de repente al lado de la chica, mientras que la reencarnación de Kykio comenzó a toser desesperada mente en busca de aire, mayormente por el susto. —Oye ¿Estás bien?— se puso de cuclillas mientras sobaba la espalda de chica que aún le costaba respirar. —Khe, si que eres un desastre.— la regañó con mofa por su estado tan "patético".

—Inuyasha.—el tono dulce de su voz se caló como agua fría en los huesos del hanyou, mientras que un escalofrío de terror iba por toda su espinal dorsal. Peligro y huir gritaba su cerebro en ese momento, pero como siempre, este no era muy bueno ese tipo de advertencias. —¡Abajo!—gritó a lo que el collar de cuentas reaccionaron al instante. Provocando que este diese con el rostro en todo el duro suelo, y para mayor satisfacción de la peli negra creando un hoyo donde había chocado. Mentalmente esta se recordó agradecerle _otra ves _a la anciana Kaede por tan "útil" regalo.

—Aome.— gruño en tono de advertencia levantando su cara de la tierra. Hasta qué este percibió un olor en el aire —¿Eh?— la confundida adolescente vio como el peli plateado comenzó a olisquear el aire como un perro en caza. —Esto es...

La chica vio con terror como este se acercaba más y más hasta ella, instintivamente retrocedió como podía, viendo que en sus ojos había un tinte de locura muy extraño en él, ´parecido al que tenía cuando su parte youkai tomaba el control. Antes de darse cuenta su espalda había chocado en contra la dura madera del árbol, dejándola acorralada en frente de la mirada penetrante del semi demonio.

—Inuyasha...— dijo por lo bajo al ver como este se acercaba a ella hasta el punto de invadir su espacio personal. —¿Qué haces?— sus rostros no eran separados si no por unos cuantos centímetros, permitiéndoles sentir el cálido aliento del otro.

—Aome.— murmuró mientras que en sus ojos había una intensidad que sentía que le quemaba. Antes de darse cuenta sus labios hicieron contacto, a lo que esta atino sólo a abrir los ojos como una tonta, aún sorprendida por la acción.

Pero el contacto de la lengua del hanyou con sus labios le hizo volver a la realidad, y un poco torpe llevó sus manos al pelo de él, mientras que enredaba apropósito el liso cabello, no dejandose dominar por él,_ ¡Aun no nacía quien se le impusiera!_. En un gruñido posesivo inuyasha profano la boca de Aome, estudiando con su boca cada espacio de su cavidad y llevando sus brazos a la diminuta cintura de esta sólo para acercarla más a su cuerpo, de lo que ya de por si estaban.

Un gemido salió de la garganta de la sacerdotisa mientras que con más excitación comenzó a jalar los cabellos de inuyasha, recibiendo gruñidos y jadeos de aprobación por su parte. Lentamente este terminó por recostar a la chica en contra de la superficie, mientras se posicionaba firmemente entre sus piernas, quedando sus cuerpos completamente unidos y solo provocando gemidos de excitación por parte de ellos.

Lentamente se separaron aún con sus respiración irregulares antes de juntar sus frentes. Se quedaron así por su rato recuperando el aliento antes de que abriesen los ojos con lentitud, chocando amarillo fundido con marrón chocolate. Demostrando en ellos el deseo mutuo que se tenían en ese momento.

—Sabes... A chocolate.— fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de volver a tomar los suyos con pasión y sin tener ninguna intención de parar. a Dejando que sus lenguas se enredasen en una ardua batalla y que sus traviesas manos jugasen con sus ropas, memorizando para después las reacciones del otro...

Ese mismo día Aome descubrió dos cosas. Una era que el hanyou efectivamente no podía parar una vez que probaba el chocolate hasta mínimo quedar dormido del cansancio, y la otra era que este tenía una gran resistencia, y no era para correr exactamente a lo que se refería.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews, follow, favorites... lo que sea para saber que les gustó**

**Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Luego de ver sus lindos comentarios no pude resistirme a escribir las continuacion lo mas pronto posible ^^**

**cjo55**

**kago-chan121**

**honeystrange17**

**garoto**

**Valen-C**

**Lizell**

**Artistely**

**Kasumi Isumi**

**Alice Marie Fray**

**harukay663**

**Milkagome**

**estrellataisho**

**Landcaster Lee**

**CynthiaIsabella**

_**¡Por sus reviews, favorites o follows!**_

* * *

Suspiró sonoramente por la nariz mientras buscaba como loco por el antiguo Japón; la maldita de Aome había desaparecido sin decirle nada más que quiera estar sola, ¡keh! ¿quién entendía a las mujeres?, por supuesto que él no.

Captó su olor no muy lejos del árbol donde estaba, gruño al oler su excitación, al parecer de deseo, pero ¿por qué?, sin poder evitarlo sintió curiosidad por saberlo, saltando entre los árboles se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaba la peli negra y olio algo en el aire que el éxito de inmediato, confundido, negó con la cabeza intentado quitar esas ideas de su mente, debió haber sido un aroma traído por el viento y ya.

—Hey Aome ¿qué haces?- de un salto estaba a su lado viéndola extrañado— Oye ¿estás bien? —Al ver que esta comenzó a toser desenfrenada mente a lo que le palmeó un poco la espalda— Keh, sí que eres un desastre— de verdad la chica hacia cosas demasiado ridículas para su gusto.

—Inuyasha— en un tono risueño, apenas la oyó se detuvo en el acto y las orejas de irguieron sobre su cabeza instintivamente ante la señal de peligro, claro está que él nunca fue conocido por su rápidos reflejos- ¡Abajo!- gritó Aome con la fuerza de una mujer molesta.

—Aome... — inuyasha gruño al sentir su rostro golpeando contra la dura tierra, ¡por supuesto!, eso sin contar que creía tener la nariz rota, con lentitud subió la cabeza pero... Ahí estaba otra vez, ese olor a excitación que le provoco un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo— ¿Eh?— dijo mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. —Esto es…

Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a buscar el aroma y si... Venía de Aome, de _su_ Aome, porque era suya desde la primera noche que lo vio en una luna nueva, momento que montó su espalda, cuando uso su ahori llenándole de su olor sin saber que estaba quedaba impregnado por muchos días, que lloró por el incontables veces cuando estaba en peligro... Suya y de nadie más.

—Aome— murmuró acercándose cada vez más. Al final, solo estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Inuyasha. — el susurro de su nombre le hizo volver un poco a la realidad— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó sin intentar ocultar su nerviosismo. En un intento de recobrar compostura respiró por la nariz fuertemente, grave error; el aroma le llego de golpe oliendo una mezcle entre excitación y deseo que lo volvió loco al instante. Sin pensar en sus acciones se acercó cada vez más a ella, hasta que sintió el contacto de los labios con los suyos... Divina gloria.

Gruño por lo bajo mientras se acercaba más, si es que era posible- a la sacerdotisa. No entendía, pero había un sabor en específico en los labios de Aome que lo vivió loco, era como ese alimentó traído de su época por la chica una vez. Sencillamente no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para dejar de lado ese increíble sabor.

Al sentir como esta jalaba sus cabellos de forma dominante gruño como el animal que era; paso sus brazos por esa fina cintura y la pego más a fu cuerpo mientras se acostaba sobre ella sin llegar a hacerle daño con su peso.

—Aome... — dijo excitado separándose un poco y viéndola directo a los ojos.

—Inuyasha... — dijo jadeando en busca del aire faltante.

Todo su auto control se fue por la borda en ese entonces.

Su lado youkai afloró en ese momento, sin separarse ni un centímetro de la peli negra, usó sus garras para desgarrar la ropa que esta traía puesta; esa pequeñísima falda que lo volvía loco, y que al correr daba demasiado a su creativa mente, además de esa camisa manga larga que dejaba a conocer, el gran busto que esta poseía. Oyó el rasgado de la tela y los pequeños quejidos de la chica al ver su ropa destrozo, claro está que muy poco le importó.

Con lentitud llevó su boca al cuello de la misma, sintiéndola estremecerse al pasar uno de sus colmillos por esa sensible área, pero se recordó que no, aun tendrí tiempo para eso.

Gruñendo en voz baja comenzó a acariciar las blancas piernas de la sacerdotisa, primero con lentitud, casi rozando la piel, para luego ir más salvajemente usando ligeramente su garras y parando en las caderas de la misma. Antes de obligarla a levantarlas en el aire pegando su pecho al suyo y despegando la espalda del suelo.

Sin dudarlo llevó su boca hasta los pechos de ella —la camisa anteriormente destrozada— disfrutando de los gemidos de esta que salían involuntariamente de su cuerpo…

—¡Ah! — ese gemido fue mayor a los anteriores debido a que inuyasha había mordido su pezón por completo, dándole un dolor muy excitante y agradable a la vez. —Inu-yasha— susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás como peso muerto, dejándose llevar por las habilidosas manos del hanyou.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?, no tenía idea. ¿Estaba segura?, no del todo pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer. ¿Le gustaba lo que hacía?, o por kami… si, y mil veces sí. ¿Iba a sentarlo mil veces por destrozar toda su ropa?, o, claro que si lo haría hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—¡AH! — ahora si grito al sentir como de golpe este había lamido toda su entrada, lamiendo por todas partes y dejándola viendo manchones blancos. ¿Cuándo le había sacado las bragas?, solo rogaba al cielo que este no las hubiese rota o sino ni el mismo Naraku lo salvaba de su ira.

Sin estar consciente de los pensamientos sádicos hacia su persona, el Taisho siguió con su ardua labor de satisfacer a la Higurashi.

Antes de que esta llegase a su preciado orgasmo, este detuvo su tarea ganándose quejas por parte de la chica, la cual llevó desvergonzadamente sus manos al cabello de este para comenzar a empujarlo, incitándole a llevarla a su preciada liberación. Riendo divertido por la impacientes de la chica, Inuyasha subió hasta estará cara a cara con ella, para luego besarla con deseo y necesidad.

Aome de inmediato comprendió la forma en la que este se posicionaba entre sus piernas, por lo cual llevó sus manos a su espalda para luego comenzar a quitarle el estorbo traje de ratas de fuego. ¿El mal nacido estaba vestido mientras ella estaba desnuda?, eso sí que no. Puso ambas manos en su pecho separándola de ella, recibiendo gruñidos dignos de un perro por su parte. Claro que ni se inmutó por ello.

—Quítatelo. — le ordenó con tal serenidad que ella misma se sorprendió. Con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro el inu-hayou se separó un poco de esta para luego quitarse la molesta tela roja, siendo seguida por el ahori blanco que traía debajo. En ese momento a Aome se la secó la boca y tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios. El tipo estaba como dios mandaba, claro que lo hubiera visto antes, pero siempre recubierto de sangre y múltiples heridos la mayoría de las veces letales. Pero ahora, ahora lo podía ver sin peligro ni nada interpuesto; sin pena la chica llevó su mano para luego rozar con las yemas de los dedos los pectorales de este, disfrutando de los estremecimientos por su parte.

Luego de ahí todo fue muy rápido. En un segundo el peli plateado estaba sobre ella besándola como si no hubiese un mañana; antes de poder decir nada ya estaba despojándose del resto de su ropa quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones; antes de poder decir algo ya la había penetrado sin miramientos, provocándole un gran dolor que pasó luego de unas cuantas estocadas, convirtiéndose en puro placer para ambos cuerpos.

—¡Inuyasha! — gritó al tiempo que rasguñaba salvajemente la espalda del chico dejando unas visibles marcas rojizas. Este en respuesta mordió el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sangre. Así, junto el dolor de la herida y el increíble placer, la chica alcanzó su orgasmo tiñéndose la vista de blanco y sintiendo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas más sintió como dentro suyo se calentaba con la semilla del hanyou, al tiempo que este literalmente aullaba como un perro.

Luego de dos rondas más, ambos chicos habían terminado rendidos uno al lado del otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra en ningún momento, antes que el inu-hanyou se parase para luego ir en busca de su ropa, poniéndosela en el proceso.

—Inuyasha. — ente el llamado el chico volteó a ver a su compañera, compañera… le gustaba como sonaba esto —¿Y mi ropa? — ahora su tono era acusatorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos ocultando sus senos, solo llevando la única prenda que se había salvado del "ataque": sus bragas.

Al chico le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la columna vertical al tiempo que disimuladamente veía a atrás, donde se encontraban hechos jirones la ropa de Aome.

—Pues, bueno verás lo que pasa es que— este veía a los lados nerviosamente en un vano intento de salvarse de esta, aumentando su terror al sentir un aura maligna emanar de la sacerdotisa.

—Inuyasha. — entrecerró los ojos mientras inhalaba lentamente; estaba de buen humor, dependiendo de lo que dijese podría perdonarlo.

—Es que te veías muy gorda en esa ropa.

En fin… un gran cráter terminó en el suelo junto a una encolerizada Aome, la cual solo usaba el traje de ratas del hanyou mientras seguía hundiéndolo cada vez más en la tierra

* * *

**Espero que este final sea de su agrado. Intente ponerle mas detalles al tiempo que mejore un poco los detallitod que tenia.**

**Gracias por los comentarios**

**Dejen follows, favorites, reviews, lo que sea para saber que les gustó!**

**Bye...**


End file.
